masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elcor Bouncer
Delete Proposal After cutting down the amount of information to what is actually relevant, this article, like a few recently, has no purpose. This character is so minor, and serves to be nothing more or less than another "fan indulgence". Minor characters like this while funny, do not get articles because there is no little information about them. And what information is available, is stretched beyond the limit anyway. Therefore, I have little choice to to vote delete. Again. Lancer1289 20:56, April 22, 2012 (UTC) This article was very interesting and very relevent. If all fan-based articles are deleted, you are undermining the infrastructure and point of this wiki. Do not delete this article Lancer. ::Support the Keeping of this article -- Nooie 07:47 April 22, 2012, (UTC) :::Support the Keeping of this relevant article -- Jakeycous 08:01 April 22, 2012, (UTC) ::::Support this article -- Nooie 08:10 April 22, 2012, (UTC) :::::Support this very relevant article -- Jakeycous 08:14 April 22, 2012, (UTC) :No it isn't. There is barely enough information now. Fan based articles, like any fan generated anything, have no place here. That has been site policy for a while now. Lancer1289 21:03, April 22, 2012 (UTC) This isn't a fan-based article. This is an article on a character just as minor as "Dylan" the Hanar on the Citadel in Mass Effect 1, and he has a page. Let it be it is a decent article :And clearly you lack how things are done here. Delan is a shopkeeper, therefore he gets an article either way, every shopkeeper does. This is about a very minor character, therefore he is not privy to the same things. I would highly suggest looking around, reading our site policies, and see how things are done here. Lancer1289 21:10, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Support deletion. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:16, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Support. Phylarion 21:45, April 22, 2012 (UTC) This page should be deleted They should put this in the omega afterlife article So i support the deletion of elcor bouncer User:Arbiter456 Deletion. — Teugene (Talk) 06:56, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Delete, obviously. I loved how Nooie and Jakeycous posted to support keeping it twice. Mr. Mittens 07:03, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, checking from the page's history, Nooie only posted once. Jakeycous posted another comment under Nooie's signature. — Teugene (Talk) 07:14, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :And not to mention the attempt to fake the time stamp too. Are there people who think that there're only children editing in this wiki? — Teugene (Talk) 07:18, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Support deletion, also, if you are against, just say opposed.--Legionwrex 17:57, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Support deletion. Bluegear93 18:01, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Also very much in favor of deletion! --silverstrike 18:02, April 24, 2012 (UTC) While i have nothing against small articles, this one is frigging ridiculous! DELETE.BeoW0lfe 16:33, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :Support deletion. SpartHawg948 00:30, April 27, 2012 (UTC) The deletion proposal passes 11-1. Deleting now. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:57, April 30, 2012 (UTC)